Almond Danish
by XxDARKOTTERxX
Summary: He always came in at 8:15 sharp, with his redheaded partner. And he always ordered the same thing - an almond danish and a black coffee, no room for cream or sugar - every time he came in. And maybe, just maybe, Makoto has become just a little smitten. [SouMako. Future Fish AU. Baker!Makoto.]


This is literally the cheesiest, fluffiest, stupidest fucking thing that I've ever written. But there were too many angsty SouMako fics. So I needed something happy. So here, have some FWP (Fluff without Plot)

* * *

><p>He always came in at 8:15 sharp, one step behind the redhead. He was the redhead's partner, Makoto knew this, and he always got an almond Danish – the least sweet of his Danishes – and a cup of coffee – black with no room for cream or sugar. Makoto knew that the redhead always ordered the same items too but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to remember. He was too focused on his partner, the man with shoulders even broader than Makoto's and short jet black hair and drooping, teal eyes the color of the Caribbean – at least that's the color Makoto imagined the Caribbean waters to be.<p>

His resting face seemed grumpy, a bland expression with sharp eyes that Makoto figured noticed everything. But when he stepped up to make his order – the order that Makoto knew by heart – his eyes lit up and the corners of his mouth lifted just a little in a smile that the brunet baker liked to imagine as a smile of his very own. This was a ridiculous assumption he was sure. It was probably the police officer's regular smile, he didn't really seem to be the most forthcoming with smiles, unlike his partner.

Makoto looked forward to those days, the 8:15 days where the two officers came into his little bakeshop. He always made sure that he had the almond Danishes that officer Yamazaki – he had peeked a glance at his name tag once – seemed to like best. Most of the time he rotated the types of Danishes he made throughout the week, and the almond Danish had been Tuesday's specialty. But he had heard Officer Yamazaki murmur to his partner one of the days that wasn't Tuesday that he was sad that they only ever had them on Tuesdays.

From then on, the brunet baker made the almond Danish one of his regulars, just so that he could see those blue-green eyes light up upon seeing them in the display case.

He knew that he was smitten, that this might count as some sort of obsession, but he just couldn't help himself. Every time Officer Yamazaki gave him that small smile as they exchanged money for Danish, Makoto's heart beat just a little bit faster. Like he was back in grade school and his crush had accepted his White Day gift. It was childish, he knew this much. Officer Yamazaki was a police officer, and a very attractive one. Makoto was sure that he had a girlfriend who was just as gorgeous as he was, maybe a police officer herself. There was no reason that the dark haired man would notice the baker.

* * *

><p>Makoto always enjoyed the holidays, especially Christmas. There was something about the smell of peppermint, of the sight of snow drifting down from the sky, and of gifts wrapped in brightly colored paper that made the baker so very happy. With the help of his best friend, he decorated his little bakeshop for Christmas, and decided upon a few festive treats and drinks.<p>

Customers enjoyed the little bakery with its bright fairy lights and large bobbles hanging from the ceiling, and the tree lit up in the corner. They said it was homey, comfortable, festive.

So maybe Makoto might go a little overboard sometimes, but it wasn't like Christmas was every day of the year.

As for the specialties for the holiday season, Makoto made a variety of cakes and pies. These replaced many of his Danishes in the display case – they were much more festive. Slices of peppermint chocolate cake with white peppermint frosting and roast hazelnut cake and pecan pie occupied this space. There was simply no room for almond Danishes.

But it seemed that the holiday season had Officer Yamazaki and his redheaded partner working much harder than normal, because they didn't stop in nearly as often. And Makoto found himself sighing more and more often, to the annoyance of his best friend.

Haruka, his best friend and the owner and head chef of a restaurant down the street, always offered to help Makoto out during the holidays. More customers meant the need for more cake and bread and coffees, and Makoto with his two employees sometimes had a hard time keeping up. This was their trade, because Makoto made all the bread and most of the desserts for Haruka's restaurant.

So days past and the two police officers were nowhere to be seen, and Makoto sighed as he watched the clock hit 8:15,and then tick past. And he sighed as he got pastries from the cooler in the back kitchen. And he sighed as he came in at four in the morning to make the bagels and the bread, wondering if the police officers would come in that day or not.

Haruka had just about had enough of his constant sighing. Every time Makoto sighed, gazing out the windows to the snowy streets, the raven-haired man would roll his eyes and hit the brunet with whatever he was holding at the time. Since it really depended on the time of day for what Haruka was holding, Makoto had been hit with towels, a wooden spoon, a flour covered hand, and a day old baguette. The baguette had hurt the most.

Two days before Christmas day, the door opened to a flurry of snowflakes and the jingle of the bell above the door. Makoto looked up from where he was panning out fresh bagels to see who had entered, and then looked down swiftly.

The two police officers – who hadn't come into the shop in more than two weeks – were stepping through the door. The redhead closed the door swiftly so as not to let in too much snow, and stomped his boots on the mat. Makoto wouldn't have known it to be the two because of their bulky jackets and the snow covering their hair, but the brunet would recognize the broad shoulders and impressive height of Officer Yamazaki anywhere.

The first thought that flitted across his mind was that he had not made any almond Danishes today. Instead of going to the register, like he usually did when the two came in, he focused on putting the new pan of bagels out, moving onto panning up a few pieces of cake. Haruka was at the register anyway. He could take care of them.

"Gotten pretty festive, hasn't it," the redhead said to Haruka with a grin of his shark-like teeth. "We haven't been able to come in… looks nice!"

"Mm," Haruka hummed, gazing at the redhead with an expression Makoto had never really seen before. "What can I get you?"

The redheaded police officer rocked from the balls of his feet to his heels as he looked in the display case, fingers hooked on his utility belt. "What specialties are the best?" he asked, bright eyes moving back to Haruka's bland face.

Haruka simply shrugged, and Makoto knew he had to step in, because Haru didn't like sweets so he didn't usually have any of the specials during the holidays. So Makoto took a deep breathe, hoping that his face wasn't _too_ red, and came out from the kitchen.

"Hello officers! It's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked cheerfully, putting on his brightest smile. "I've got them, Haru."

The blue-eyed man huffed softly, glancing blatantly and obviously between Makoto and Officer Yamazaki before turning and going into the back to finish what Makoto had been working on instead. Officer Matsuoka – Makoto had finally remembered his name – grinned widely at the interaction.

"Funny one," he said, leaning against the counter. Makoto tried his best not to glance at Officer Yamazaki _too_ often. The second time he looked they made eye contact and he felt his face heat up.

"Ah, yes," Makoto said, clearing his throat. "So, what can I interest you in?"

"Specials! Holiday specials, what do you guys have?"

Makoto nodded. "We have several holiday cakes, which you can see in the display. A peppermint chocolate filled Danish with white chocolate on top and a gingersnap with vanilla frosting pastry. The holiday drinks are on the board," he said with a smile and a vague motion to the chalkboards listing all the drink choices. It was written in Haruka's neat, precise handwriting, because the raven-haired man never let Makoto write it when he helped.

"You know what I want," Officer Yamazaki said, coming up beside his partner. His lips curled up slightly as he met Makoto's eyes.

The baker almost winced. He knew he should have made some almond Danishes. "I'm sorry Officer. I didn't make any almond Danishes today. Needed the room for my seasonal specials."

Although it was obvious the police officer was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to have his regular order, he smiled at the brunet all the same. "Ah," he replied. "Well. I can't argue with that."

"Get something different, Sousuke, you're so damn boring," his partner said with a hard nudge to the ribs with his elbow. Officer Yamazaki – _Sousuke_ – grunted and pushed the redhead in return, nearly sending him into one of the chocolate covered espresso bean displays. "Not cool."

Makoto couldn't help but laugh softly but stopped quickly when the two looked back at him. He could see amusement in Officer Matsuoka's eyes, and something else in Officer Yamazaki's. Was it amusement? Was it affection? He couldn't tell. He flushed and glanced to the side, embarrassed.

"Well!" Officer Matsuoka said, pulling his jacket and shirt straight, droplets of water falling onto the glass counter. "I want a piece of that peppermint chocolate cake, and a 20 oz. coffee."

"Cake. For breakfast," his partner said in a flat tone, the look on the broad shouldered man's face one of unimpressed incredulity.

"Yes, and? Two days before Christmas, Sousuke. Celebrate a little. Get out of your comfort zone," the redhead said as he dug around in his many pockets for his wallet. He handed over his cash and Makoto gave him his change before getting a piece of the cake and a cup of coffee.

Officer Yamazaki gave a hard glare towards his partner, but Makoto could tell that it wasn't hard felt. Then he sighed, shaking his head, and focused on the baker, and gave him _that_ smile. Makoto's heart beat harder, and his cheeks lit up just a little bit more. This man would be the death of him, he was sure of it. "What can I get you, Officer Yamazaki?"

"Call me Sousuke," the police officer said as he leaned a little closer, elbows on the counter. Makoto's eyes widened minutely – he was so much _closer_ than usual. The redhead, who had been taking a sip of his fresh coffee, practically inhaled it at the comments. Sousuke ignored him, keeping his eyes on Makoto's face.

"O-oh. Okay, Sousuke. Have you figured out what you wanted?" Makoto said, very thrown that he was just asked to call the officer by his given name.

"Hmm." Sousuke looked thoughtful. His lips were still curled into that small smile, and his teal eyes glimmered in the light of the bakery's fairy lights. Makoto swallowed hard. "Surprise me."

The brunet flushed even more. Well, okay then. He met Sousuke's eye again, and gave a small smile. "Alright," he said and turned away. First, he got the man a cup of coffee, because he did have that and he knew that he would want it. He slid it across the counter and Sousuke took it in hand, taking a drink of the strong coffee. Then he turned to the display cases and thought for a moment, frozen in place. "I'll be right back," he told Sousuke, who simply nodded, sipping his coffee, and the baker left the counter going to the kitchen.

"Ask for his number," Haruka said the moment he saw him come in.

Makoto just gave him a look and went to one of the freshly made trays of Danishes. "Haru, you _know_ I can't do that," he whined softly before wrapping the still warm Danish in a piece of wax paper. Haru flicked flour at him and the brunet jumped back to try and dodge it. His shirt still got a dusting on it, as did his nose.

He came back out to find Sousuke and his partner talking to each other about what they were going to do for Christmas. For a moment, Makoto simply gazed at the police officer, taking in his relaxed posture and the simply beautiful smile stretched across his lips. He watched as Sousuke sipped his coffee, and the way his mouth and tongue moved as he pulled the cup away. Shaking his head, he stepped up to the counter and held out the Danish to Sousuke.

"I hope you like it," the brunet baker said as Sousuke took the wrapped pastry. Their fingers brushed as the dark haired man took his Danish from the baker. Makoto shivered – how could such a simple touch make him tingle? He really hoped that Sousuke wouldn't noticed.

"What did you pick for me?" he asked, looking at it. "Still warm…"

"It's a hazelnut white chocolate Danish. It's not too sweet. I know you don't like overly sweet things," Makoto answered before realizing what he had just said. He swiftly looked away, shifting to the side. His face was going to melt off, he was sure. "Or… I figured you didn't since you always got the almond Danish."

"Sounds good," Sousuke said and he paid for his pastry and coffee. With one last smile to the baker, both police officers turned and left the bakeshop and back into the snow. Makoto sagged against the counter once they were gone and chewed his lip. He wondered why he couldn't act cool, composed, why he always had to act like a little kid.

The baker let out an undignified yelp when something hard hit him in the thighs and he looked around. Haruka stared at him, eyebrows knit together, a sheet pan in his hands. "You didn't do it, did you?"

Makoto looked away sheepishly. "Um."

Haruka rolled his ocean eyes and let out a small huff. "Don't keep sighing, then," he berated. "Either do something about it or let it go." And with that, still clutching the flour-dusted sheet pan, stalked back into the kitchen.

The green-eyed man arched his back and looked over his shoulder then sighed (again). His dark jeans were covered in flour from his lower back to the back of his knees. He'd brush as much off as possible, but there was only so much flour you _could_ get off. He'd get Haru back somehow.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve and Makoto was in the bakery, Haru standing beside him drinking a cup of hot tea. There were only two other people in the bakeshop, sitting together on the couch by the window, cuddled up together. Makoto smiled at them and watched as they spent their time together in companionable silence, the girl on her phone, the boy reading a novel. Occasionally one would sip at their drink or murmur a word to the other.<p>

"Are you coming in tomorrow?" Haru asked, eyeing the brunet baker over his cup of steaming green tea.

"Come on, Haru," Makoto said with a soft laugh. "My parents wouldn't forgive me if I didn't come over for Christmas. Neither would the twins."

"So… half day?"

"Half day. I'll close up at noon. Some people might still want sweets or coffee," he said, absently wiping down the front counter. "Plus, my desserts and pastries could be a good Christmas present!"

"Whatever you say," Haru said into his mug. He was sulking, that much was obvious to the brunet.

"You can come over too, you know," Makoto hummed. "My parents wouldn't mind and the twins miss you." Haruka brightened considerably at that, and even helped his best friend reorganize the display case.

Voices reached their ears as the door clattered open. It wasn't actively snowing, not like yesterday was, but it still brought in a cool shivering breeze that caused the four people in the bakery look up. The couple on the couch looked away a moment later, uninterested.

"Come _on_ Sooou." Officer Matsuoka's voice was a whine as the two police officers entered the café. "Christmas spirit. You have _none_. Give me a _kiss_, it's the _law _of the mistletoe!" Makoto and Haru watched in amusement and bewilderment as the redhead hung off of Sousuke's shoulder, something green and white clutched in his hand. He was failing in his attempt to keep the sprig of mistletoe above Sousuke's head more than two seconds, but that probably had something to do with Sousuke being inches taller than him.

"Rin, get _off_," Sousuke grumbled. "Shoulder, _shoulder_."

"No, you can't use that, I know it's been fine," Officer Matsuoka – _Rin_ – said. They had reached the counter now, and Sousuke finally managed to push his partner and friend off. Rin looked rather disappointed, but grinned anyway and dropped the mistletoe onto the counter.

"Merry Christmas Eve, the both of you," Rin said. "What sort of goodies do you have today?"

Makoto was distracted by Sousuke. The police officer had a scarf around his neck, light and dark blue stripes. It was wrapped around his neck several times and still dangled down to his waist. The baker couldn't think of anything else, Sousuke was _cute_ with it on.

Haruka shifted and poked Makoto in the side. When the brunet pouted at him, he motioned to Rin. "He asked a question, Mako."

"What? Oh. Oh, sorry Officer," he said and shifted awkwardly, embarrassed. He looked away when Sousuke smiled at him, and tried to focus on his job.

"Oh what the hell. Sou's already done it. Call me Rin," he said, waving his hand vaguely.

"We have several different cakes from yesterday, and a selection of seasonal Danishes including the hazelnut one you had," the brunet said, giving Sousuke a small nod. _Act cool, act cool_. _Do not mess up._

"Well, that was good. I'll have one of those again," Sousuke said and smiled. Makoto blushed and stared at the mistletoe still sitting on the counter.

"Of course," he said and busied himself with getting the pastry. He was very aware of Sousuke's eyes on him, and the conversation Rin and Haruka were having. Something about sweets. Rin wanted to know what Haru's favorites were, and he wasn't getting much out of Haru. It didn't surprise Makoto though, it took Haruka a bit to open up.

He wrapped the pastry in the wax paper and handed it over to Sousuke. When he took it from the baker's hand, their fingers brushed again. And Makoto just _knew_ that _that_ time, Sousuke had done it on purpose. And realizing this made Makoto's heart beat faster than ever before.

"Thank you," Sousuke hummed softly as he paid for his Danish and coffee. He shifted to the side so that Rin could order, and without realizing it Makoto did the same. Haru didn't seem to mind, stepping forward to take his order. "Have any holiday plans tomorrow?"

"Ah," Makoto said and scuffed his shoes on the floor. "My parents expect me home. And my siblings would never forgive me if I didn't come home for Christmas." He smiled.

"Do they live in town?"

"Mhmm," the brunet replied. "It's not like it's out of the way or anything."

"So you won't be open tomorrow?" Sousuke's voice seemed a little… sad? Disappointed?

"I'll be open until noon," Makoto answered happily. "I'm sure some people will still want some sweets or Danishes or cakes for their holiday celebrations." And did Sousuke light up? He could've sworn he did, his eyes shining a little brighter, his expression opening up just a little.

"Hey, Sou," Rin's voice cut into their conversation. Sousuke and Makoto both looked around. The redhead jerked his head to the door. "Dispatch. They need us." The dark-haired man nodded, picking up his coffee and his Danish, and together the two police officers left the café.

* * *

><p>It was snowing lightly when Makoto came into the bakery on Christmas morning. The town was still asleep at four in the morning, only several other cars on the road with him. The streetlights still glowed, lighting up the snow as it fell to the ground, a shimmering yellow-orange. There were, however, telltale signs of children waking up to presents and stockings on his drive, lights in house windows here and there. He smiled to himself and parked his small car behind the bakery. Would the twins be awake by now? They usually woke around seven, so his parents would get a couple more hours sleep.<p>

The brunet was in a very good mood as he started the morning breads and bagels. He hummed along to the American Christmas music that played through his phone as he worked on Danishes and cakes. He kept a keen eye on the small batch of almond Danishes he was making. There was no way he was going to ruin them today.

The twins would no doubt be awake by now, Makoto thought as he unlocked his front door and turned on the '_open_' sign. It had just hit seven, and even though it was Christmas morning, there were people out and about. For a moment Makoto stood by the door, watching the people go to and fro. Then he turned and walked back to the counter, pulling his apron on.

It was exactly 8:15 when the bell above the door jingled and someone came into the café. Makoto looked up from where he was decorating some sugar cookies to pass the time and nearly dropped the pipet of frosting he was holding.

Sousuke had just walked into the bakery in civilian clothes, his light and dark blue striped scarf wrapped around his neck. No Rin accompanied him, and he had his hands deep in his jacket pockets. He looked good in his fitted jeans and designer jacket.

"S-Sousuke!" Makoto said, setting the pipet down before he squeezed it out of nerves and got frosting all over the counter.

"Yo," Sousuke said, pulling his hand from his pocket to run it through his damp hair. He shook his scarf out, and snow fluttered to the ground around his feet. After knocking the extra snow from his shoes, he sidled up to the counter and leaned his hip against it.

"Merry Christmas," Makoto hummed happily, beaming at the police officer. He turned and busied himself getting Sousuke a cup of coffee, all the while trying to take deep breathes to steady himself. He had decided to give Sousuke a present, and he really wanted to do so, but he had to work up to it.

"Merry Christmas," he replied, and Makoto watched those teal eyes move around his face, causing him blush lightly. "Do you have almond Danishes today?"

"Yes," Makoto said, trying not to choke over his words. "I'll… I'll be right back." Before Sousuke could question his nerves and the way he was blushing madly now, he rushed back to the kitchen. He took several deep breathes and picked up the small box wrapped in green paper. Topped with a large gold bow, it was obviously a Christmas present, and just holding it made Makoto shift nervously and chew his lip. Then he took a deep breath and walked back to the counter.

"Everything alright?" Sousuke asked, fiddling with something on the counter as he sipped his coffee.

"Y-yes, ah," Makoto said and stared at the counter. "I have… I have the almond Danishes for you. I made them, uh, specially f-for you. On the… on the house." He set the box filled with almond Danishes onto the counter and pushed it close to Sousuke's hand.

He just couldn't look at Sousuke. He was too embarrassed and simply wanted to run into the back room and hide until the police officer left. Silence met his words and the presentation of the pastries, and finally he forced himself to look up at the man before him.

Sousuke's eyes were wide in surprise, and a light blush dusted his cheeks. "I… for me?" he said, and for the first time ever, the officer actually looked too surprised for words.

"Y-yeah. For you," he replied, rubbing his arm. "I felt bad when I didn't have some these past few days. And, uh, and… well." He stopped talking, swallowing hard. God he wanted to shrivel up into a ball and hide from the world. "Y-yeah."

"…ah?" the dark-haired man said and then some sort of realization dawning on his handsome features. "Ah."

"Uh, y-yeah," Makoto replied, staring hard at his hands, clenched hard on the counter. He was shivering slightly, from nerves and who knows what else. Was it cold? Just how awkward could this get? If it got anymore awkward he would melt into the floor.

So when Sousuke said his name, he didn't know what to expect when he looked up. But Sousuke's face inches from his own was not it. Makoto's green eyes widened and he stared blankly at him.

"It's law, according to Rin," the dark-haired man said, and only then did the baker realize that he was holding that stupid sprig of mistletoe above their heads. It had been forgotten on the counter from yesterday. That's what he had been playing with earlier. "And upholding the law _is_ my job, after all…"

Sousuke's lips against Makoto's were warm and dry, and he was well aware of a large hand cupping his cheek. He let his eyes flick closed, face burning in a blush so bright he didn't think he'd ever _not_ be blushing. But kissing the man he had been pining after for months, on Christmas, was one of the best presents he could have asked for.


End file.
